Virtual Love ?
by RaDisZa
Summary: Yesung mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hanya dikenalnya melalui internet dan perckapan-percakapan singkat mereka. Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. minIRZANTI ..


**Title: Virtual Love ?**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (maybe)**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: Super Junior are belong to themselves, but this story is exactly mine.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo(s), agak sedikit gaje (maybe), Crack Pair**

* * *

oh! sebelum lupa, ini aku si **minIRZANTI** hoho .. akunya ganti penname ^^

* * *

Yesung POV

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasku. Aku sudah hampir terlambat, dan sebentar lagi, pasti aku akan mendapat teriakan keras dari guruku.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku bisa bernapas lega, karena ternyata guruku belum datang. Hyuff syukurlahh.. Aku lalu langsung menuju bangku yang biasanya aku duduki. Disebelahku, terdapat bangku kosong. Well, seharusnya bangku itu tidak kosong, harusnya ada Donghae yang duduk disebelahku. Tapi aku sedang bertengkar dengannya. Lebih tepatnya bukan bertengkar, tapi dia yang merajuk padaku. Dan karena itu, dia pindah tempat duduk, dan meninggalkan ku sendiri disini.

Aku melihat kedepan kelas, dan belum mendapati sosok sang guru. Merasa heran dengan keterlambatan sang guru yang agak diluar kebiasaannya itu, aku pun bertanya pada Ryeowook, yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Wook," panggilku padanya, agar dia melihat kearahku.

"Nde Hyung?" Hyung? Kalian heran kenapa dia memanggilku hyung? Yah, itu karena dia terlalu cepat masuk sekolah.

"Mana Sonsaengnim?"

"Ah, kau belum tahu ya, hyung? Anaknya sonsaengnim sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Mwo? Ah, sia-sia aku berlari-lari dari tadi," keluhku padanya. Dia tertawaa kecil lalu kembali menekuni bukunya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kedepan, setelah sebelumnya aku melirik kearah Donghae, dan mendapati kalau Donghae tengah menatapku. Tapi saat mengetahui kalau aku menatapnya, Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dan langsung mengobrol dengan Kibum.

Aku menatapnya sendu, lalu mengambil ponselku, dengan cepat kubuka fitur pesan dan menuliskan pesan.

**From : YeYesung  
To : My Fishy  
Sub. : Mian  
re. : -  
Donghae-a, miaan aku kan tidak benar-benar bersalah saat itu. Lagipula Sonsaengnim tidak marah padamu kan? Kumohon Donghae-a maafkan aku, nee?**

Setelah itu, aku melirik lagi pada Donghae, dan kulihat dia mengambil ponselnya. Aku tersenyum, karena itu berarti pesanku terkirim, dan dia membacanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan menunggu pesan balasan dari Donghae, tapi sudah sekitar 10 menit, dan ppesan balasannya belum juga masuk ke ponselku. Merasa penasaran, aku melihat kearaha Dongae, dan melihat ia menutup mukanya dengan hoodie jaketnya. Tertidur mungkin.

Aku kembali menatapnya, haahh, padahal biasanya aku dan dia akan tidur berdua dikelas, dengan posisi bersebelahan. Dan karena kami cukup sering melakukan hal itu, banyak teman-teman dikelas yang mengasumsikan, kalau aku dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih.

Haha, tentu saja kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Terkadang aku heran dengan teman-temanku itu, apa mereka terlalu bernapsu untuk menggosip, dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Donghae adalah kekasih dari seorang Kim Kibum?

Oh? Kau berpikir bahwa karena gosip-gosip itu, Donghae jadi menjauhi ku karena disuruh Kibum? Jangan bodoh. Kibum itu tidak terlalu perduli dengan gosip-gosip, jadi bukan karena itu Donghae sampai merajuk padaku. Nanti akan kuceritakan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, dan menatap ponselku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, sampai aku teringat dengan teman ku. Teman dalam dunia maya lebih tepatnya.

Well, biar aku jelaskan, belakangan ini, aku suka membaca komik. Yah, komik jenis petualangan yang mampu meningkatkan adrenalin. Dan karena itulah, aku bertemu dengan temanku ini. Dia adalah salah satu komikus yang paling kusenangi. Kenapa begitu? Karena komik-komik buatannya memiliki cerita yang menarik dan gambar yang bagus. Aku mempunyai semua komik karyanya.

Awalnya, aku mengirim surat padanya, suratku berisi tentang pujianku padanya. Aku tak benar-benar mengharapkan dia akan membalasnya, karena aku tau, dia adalah komikus yang hebat. Pasti banyak surat yang diterimanya, maka dari itu, aku tak terlalu mengharapkan balasannya.

Yapi setelah 4 hari berlalu, aku menerima surat, yang berasal dari dirinya. Wah, aku benar-benar senang. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku itu dengan kata-kata.

Dan disurat itu, dia menuliskan alamat websitenya. Website pribadinya. Dan di website itu, ada fitur yang seperti layaknya chatting.

Website itu adalah website rahasianya. Hanya sebagian orang yang diberikannya alamat websitenya itu. Dan orang-orang yang diberikannya alamat websitenya itu adalah orang yang benar-benar beruntung, karena bisa melakukan percakapan langsung dengannya. Dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung itu.

Oh, aku belum bilang namanya ya? Hehe, mian. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi dikomik dan lain-lain, dia merubah namanya menjadi Marxian. Entahlah, jangan kau tanyakan padaku apa maksud dari Marxian itu. Aku pun tak tau. Tapi mungkin itu adalah gabungan nama internasionalnya, dan nama Mandarinnya.

Dan semenjak aku menghubungi dia melalui fitur chat yang ada websitenya itu, kami sering sekali mengobrol tak tentu arah.

Biasanya yang kami bicarakan adalah hal-hal tentang komik yang dibuatnya, komik bestseller yang sedang laris-larisnya, ataupun tokoh komik yang menjadi favorit kami berdua.

Dan terkadang, kami juga membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan komik, misalnya game atau acara televisi, dan terkadang, kami juga membicarakan masalah pribadi, well, lebih tepatnya aku yang menceritakan masalah pribadiku padanya.

Yang jelas adalah, kami seperti tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

Aku menatap ponselku lagi, lalu aku membuka server penyedia layanan internet. Setelah terbuka, aku langsung mengklik alamat website nya, lalu aku langsung masuk ke fitur chattingnya.

Kulihat ada beberapa balon pecakapan disitu. Aku mengklik salah satu balon, dan melihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya. Aku lalu mengklik nama Kyuhyun, dan muncullah pilihan; personal chat, atau general chat.

Aku mengklik tulisan personal chat, dan muncullah balon yang hanya akan berisi percakapan ku dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku menuliskan namanya dan mengklik opsi Ping!. Aku menunggu sebentar, tak lama emudian, aku melihat kalau ponselku berkedip-kedip.

**XianKyu**** : ada apa?**

**Me**** : aku mau cerita..**

**XianKyu ****: cerita tentang apa?**

**Me**** : Kyu, kau ingat kan aku mempunyai teman yang namanya Donghae itu?**

**XianKyu**** : hem, lalu?**

**Me**** : aah.. dia merajuk padaku padaku Kyu..**

**XianKyu ****: mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Ayo ceritakan!**

**Me**** : dua hari yang lalu aku meminjam buku Hae, lalu karena aku bosan mendengar penjelasan Sonsae aku mencoret-coret bukunya, aku membuat gambar-gambar aneh, dengan tulisan 'aku bosaannn' dan juga 'dasar sonsae! Kenapa tidak membiarkan murid-muridnya tidur dengan tenang?' dan juga 'aaahh sonsae jeleekk :P' begituu..**

**XianKyu**** : lalu? Buku itu dikumpulkan, dan Sonsae mu melihatnya, lalu Sonsae mu itu malah bertanya pada Donghae, karna itu adalah bukunya? Begitu?**

**Me**** : benar sekali Kyu.. Donghae terlihat heran saat Sonsae memanggilnya, lalu aku cepat-cepat mengatakan kalau itu adalah perbuatanku. Tapi Donghae sudah terlanjur marah padaku :(**

**XianKyu**** : lalu? Kau tidak meminta maaf?**

**Me**** : yah! Mana mungkin aku tidak minta maaf! Aku kinta maaf, tapi dia malah melengos lau pergi meninggalkan ku. Huhu :( **

**XianKyu ****: haha :D lalu bagaimana?**

**Me**** : molla..**

Aku menunggu balasannya, tapi sudah beberapa lama, dia tak juga membalasnya. Akhirnya aku mematikan sambungan internetku.

Setelah itu, aku mengobrol dengan Ryeowook dan lainnya.

**+skipTime+**

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan mengganti baju. Setelah itu, aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas, dan membawanya ke meja makan. Aku meletakkan ponselku di meja makan, lalu kedapur dan memgambil nasi.

Setelah siap menyiapkan makanan untukku, aku kembali duduk di kursi, lalu mengambil ponselku yang tadi kuletakkan begitu saja di meja makan. Sambil menyuapkan sendok yang berisi makana ke mulutku, aku menyambungkan ponselku dengan internet, lalu mengetikkan alamat websitenya Kyuhyun, dan langsung masuk ke fitur chatnya.

Kulihat ada beberapa balon disitu, aku mengklik salah satunya, dan mendapati, kalau Kyuhyun juga tengah online.

Aku mengetik namanya, dan membuat balon personal chat, lalu mem Ping!nya.

Kusuapkan lagi sesendok nasi kemulutku, sambil menunggu balasannya. Tapi sampai aku selesai makan, dia tak juga membalasku. Karena penasaran, aku masuk kesalah satu balon, dan melihat kalau Kyuhyun memang sudah menghilang.

**^Author POV^**

Sudah berhari-hari Dongahe merajuk pada Yesung, dan meskipun Yesung selalu mengirimi Dongahe pesan untuk meminta maaf, Dongahe tak pernah mau membalasnya.

Terkadang bahkan Yesung menhampiri Donghae yang sedang makan di kantin bersama Kibum, tapi walaupun Kibum tersenyum padanya, Donghae malah membuang mukanya tak mau melihat Yesung. Dan setelah itu, biasanya yang terjadi adalah, Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan meningglakna Yesung sendirian bersama makanannya yang belum habis.

Yesung juga pernah mencegat Donghae yang sedang berjalan. Yesung memegang tangan Donghae, tap[I, belum lagi Yesung sempat membuka mulutnya, Donghae sudah menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras, yang membuat Yesung sedikit terhuyung.

Sementara hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun… Yah begitulah. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun sibuk atau apa, semakin lama ini, dia semakin jarang membalas pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Yesung.

Dan sekalinya mereka berbalas pesan, entah kenapa, Kyuhyun hanya kaan membahas soal Donghae. Apakah Donghae masih merajuk, apakah Donghae sudah tidak merajuk, apakah Dongaahe juga salah satu penggemarnya, dan lain-lain.

Dan hal itu membuat Yesung sedikit jengah, karena sebenar-benarnya Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya melalui internet. Kyuhyun dengan hal-hal yang diketahuinya hanya melalui percakapan-percakapan singkat. Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya.

*TBC*

* * *

**Bah ! fic apamlagi ini ? hiyyyahh .. ini pesanan dari onninya saya yang namanya Enno Kim Lee .**

**Hoyy onni ! ini fic mu ! ternyata gak cukup oneshoot yak? Hyuff .. hutang oh hutaangg~**

**Oh, mian ya bila ternyata mengecewakan :/ yah, aku udh ngerasa sih kalo ini agak-agak -_-**

**Okelah pokoknya, apapun yang kalian rasakan setelah baca fic ini, tetep Review yak ? hehe**

**REVIEW ?  
Gomawoo ^^**


End file.
